


sugar, spice, and everything nice (almost)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, failed cookies, i made mark so clueless im so sorry, its just markhyuck baking cookies, u know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Donghyuck presents the package of Betty Crocker christmas cookies to Mark, he doesn`t think there was any way they could mess this up. How could they?





	sugar, spice, and everything nice (almost)

**Author's Note:**

> do u know whats approaching?? christmas is approach- approach- approaching. anyway, its christmas time yawl and if u dont celebrate, its wintertime yawl!! so uh heres some markhyuck! i hope u enjoy!

_I am a genius._ Donghyuck thought as he walked into his apartment, grocery bags in hand. He had just gone out for some vegtables and milk, but it`s _so_ hard to avoid the holiday sections of walmart, especially when it was dressed in all shades of reds and greens. Like any sane person would, he went and looked at just about everything they had to offer. Right now, the store held everything from sweets to body washes. But, when his eyes landed on the cookie mix, he knew he just had to have it, and he knew he just had to bake it with Mark.

You see, Mark was no Gordon Ramsay or anything like that. He was quite the opposite. It seemed like he was cursed, everything he cooked was either burned, or undercooked, or too salty, or too soggy. Just about everything you think of that can go wrong in the kitchen, Mark had probably done. After the chicken incident (every time it was brought up, Donghyuck would get a migrane and feel the nausea), he was forbidden to make anything except cereal.

Mark tried, he really did. Donghyuck knew how much he wanted to make something good, just _once._ He knew this cookie mix was perfect. Just milk and eggs, and especially because this was going to be made under his supervision, there was absolutely no way this could go wrong. Not a single way they could mess this up. 

"Mark!" He set the bags down and took his coat off.

"Yeah?" He called back from their room, probably working on something.

"Come here! I have something to show you!"

He came out, looking at the other with a confused expression. Donghyuck just simply smiled at him and pulled out the bag of mix, making Mark even more confused.

"What did you buy that for?" He picked up items and started putting them away, Donghyuck stood there with the mix in his hands.

"What do you think I bought it for?" Mark was smart, Donghyuck never really doubted this. The way he would talk about his complex novels and all the twists and turns of it, the talks they would have late into the night and how Mark would speak on things and let all his thoughts pour out made Donghyuck believe he was the smartest man on the planet. But it was times like this that he remembered just how dense he could really be. 

"Uh... To make?"

"With..." He waited for the other to complete the sentence.

"Yourself?"

Donghyuck sighed, he closed his eyes and rubbed his face.

"No. I bought this so we could bake it together!" 

An even more confused expression painted his face, his eyebrows came together and he squinted his eyes. Donghyuck just kept on giving a million dollar smile and hoped that Mark wouldn`t try to get out of it or convince him that he shouldn`t be allowed anywhere near the mix.

"Hyuck... Are you sure that`s a good idea? Like... With my history and all?"

"Listen, all you have to do with this, is add milk and eggs. I`m gonna be here the whole time, there`s no way this could go wrong!"

Mark didn`t look convinced, but he could see how badly Donghyuck wanted to make these with him.

"Look at the snowman! Look at me!" He pointed to the fat face on the package, and then himself. "Are you gonna say no to us?"

He was deep in thought, thinking of all the pros and cons of making cookies. Donghyuck simply waited, Mark wasn`t nearly indesicive as some people (Renjun), but still took his sweet time when deciding things. Donghyuck was becoming impaitent, he knew Mark could do this! He just didn`t know why Mark didn`t know.

"C`mon... There isn`t any ways you can mess these up!" He walked up to him and pouted. "Please... Just once! Then you`ll never have to make anything in this kitchen ever again!" Mark thought for a few seconds longer before nodding in defeat.

"Fine..." Mark sighed, Donghyuck cheered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "If this goes wrong though, you owe me."

They got out the bowls, pan, baking sheet, eggs, and milk, and oil. Mark opened the package and poured all the dry contents into the bowl.

"Okay... It says to first put in two tablespoons of milk... How do I measure a tablespoon?" He looked at the other cluelessly, Donghyuck thought he looked like a puppy dog.

"Right here babe." He handed him the silver measuring spoons. He looked for the tablespoon and carefully poured the milk in. Mark was cute when he was focused, the way his face would get all serious, his lips turned into a thin line as he poured the last teaspoon in.

"Now, two tablespoons of oil..." He poured that in too. "And now the eggs!"

He grabbed the first one and slammed it into the counter, the yellow getting on the counter and dripping onto the floor. He gasped, Donghyuck just shook his head.

"I`ll handle the eggs... Just clean this up."

Donghyuck put the eggs in and mixed, once everything was mixed, it soon became white dough.

"Okay, you washed your hands, right?" Mark shook his head, Donghyucks eyes widen and his jaw dropped. "The first rule of cooking is to wash your hands! Ugh, go and wash." He shooed him away and started making medium sized balls with his hands.

Mark caught on quick and started to do the same, although all of his balls varied in many sizes, Donghyuck let it slide. They put the cookies in the oven and he sent Mark to set the timer.

"So... Now we wait!" 

Mark turned the oven lights on and sat in front of the oven, watching the cookies with intense eyes.

"Mark... You`re not gonna sit and watch these cookies... Are you?" He looked at the oven, then at his boyfriend. He nodded and kept staring into the oven.

"We`ve done everything right so far, if I just sit here and watch them, they won`t be ruined!" Donghyuck sighed while Mark continued. "They`re like... My responsibility now, aren`t they? My little sugar cookie babies, I won`t let them be ruined."

He giggled because Mark was just _so_ damn cute... Calling the cookies his babies was just too much for the youngers poor heart. He sighed happily and plopped down next to Mark, he hoped that him grabbing his hand would catch his attention but he still kept his attention on the cookies.

"Mark... Baby... Sweetheart... Love... Pay attention to me," he swayed side to side, bumping into the other. Mark didn`t break concentration, he even leaned forward a bit to see them better.

Donghyuck sighed, he now feels as though he`s made a mistake buying the cookies, Mark won`t even pay attention to him! He knows that the elder wants these cookies to be good, but they had a timer for gods sake, he didn`t have to sit in front of the oven and watch them.

Donghyuck reached up and placed a small kiss on Marks face, another on his jaw, and then one behind his ear. When he still didn`t catch his attention, Donghyuck placed his hand on his cheek and turned his face to face him.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He pouted, Mark just giggled and reached for his hand, putting his own on top of it.

"I`m not, just don`t want them to burn!" Now it was his turn to pout. His big doe eyes were shining and god, Donghyuck could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest. The younger breathed out and smiled at him.

"You`re kinda cute." Donghyuck said, running his finger along his jaw. "Actually, you`re very cute. Very, very cute."

Mark leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips, pulling back quick. Donghyuck chased after him, giving him a longer, sweeter kiss. Mark smiled into it, Donghyuck smacked his arms.

"I`m trying to make out with you, stop smiling." He said against his lips, the other simply kept smiling. "What`s your problem?" He pulled back and whined, making Mark smile even wider.

"You`re just so cute right now! I can`t help it." Donghyuck frowned. "My cute little Duckie," He stretched out the last syllable like taffy, pulling his hands up to grab at his boyfriends cheeks.

"Ugh, you suck." He scooted away and crossed his arms. Now, it was Marks turn to frown.

"Duckie!" He stretched his arms and reached out for him, making grabby hands. Donghyuck simply kept looking into the oven. Mark laughed and scooted next to him. He didn`t look at him once, his just kept his arms crossed and eyes trained on the cookies.

"Okay... I guess we`ll sit here." He placed his chin in his palm and looked at the ground. Right now, Donghyucks stubornness was really coming out, Mark sighed because he knew the other could sit in silence all day just to prove a point. It was quiet for a few minutes before Donghyuck gasped loudly.

"Shit!" The other yelled out, getting up and the speed of light and looking through the remaining bags they didn`t put away. Mark raised his eyebrows out of curiousty and got up too.

"What`s wrong?" He looked over the boys shoulder, he was pulling different items out of the bags, socks, hats, shirts, he couldn`t tell what he was looking for.

"I don`t think I bought christmas sweaters for Jeno and Jaems party tomorrow!" He groaned and rubbed his face. "I had it on my list too! I`m never going through the baking section of Walmart ever again!"

"Hyuck, I already got them." He said nonchalantly, Donghyuck turned around and gave him a questionting stare.

"You bought the sweaters?"

"Yeah! You`ve been busy lately with lesson planning, and christmas, and grades and stuff that I just just bought the ugly sweaters myself."

"Where are they? Where did you even buy them?" Mark walked to the couch and pulled out two red and green sweaters with tacky stripe and ornament designs on them, one of them read `Hubby` while the other read `Wifey.`

"We might not win the ugly sweater contest this year, but I think these are pretty ugly." He looked at them then back at Donghyuck. "Yeah?"

"Definitely." He snorted. "But, that was so sweet of you." He tilted his head and gave a small pout. Mark never usually went out of his way to do things like that, especially since he had a deadline to meet soon. But, Donghyuck did always express how stressed he would get around the holiday season, even if it was just shopping for sweaters, he wanted to make sure the sweaters were perfect along with everything else he had to perfect at the moment. 

"I`m glad you like them! I was so worried you would think they were too ugly to wear or something." He laid the sweaters on the couch and walked to Donghyuck, who was leaning against the table. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, the other followed.

"What`s wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Mark said. "I just love you. A lot." He pulled his head away and grinned at him. Donghyuck leaned in and gave him a short peck, and then another, and then another.

They both leaned in and met halfway, Donghyuck tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Mark ran his tongue against the youngers bottom lip, making him open his mouth. They continued like this for a while, mouths fitting and unfitting against each other.

Donghyuck pulled away and gave him a closed mouth smile.

"I love you too. A lot."

Mark placed his head in the crook of Donghyucks neck, placing feather light kisses on the golden skin. He put a bit more pressure into the kisses, lightly sucking and biting in some spots.

Donghyuck closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened, he was met with a smoking oven.

"Oh fuck..." His eyes went wide, Mark removed himself and looked at the other.

"What?"

"The oven," He pointed, he turned around and saw the smoke emitting from it.

"That`s not good... Is it?" He looked to Donghyuck, who was shaking his head.

"That`s not good at all."

They walked over, Donghyuck opened the oven, a cloud of smoke coming out and settling in the air. Mark started reaching inside to grab the tray, the other smacked his hand away.

"Don`t grab the tray with your bare hands! What are you doing?" He quickly grabbed the mittens and took the tray out, turning the oven off after. So much smoke was coming from the cookies that they couldn`t even see them. A few coughs later, the cookies finally revealed themself.

"Oh no!" Mark said, the heartbreak visible in his voice. They both stared at the charcoal black cookies, Donghyucks mouth hung open in shock while Mark had his fingers on his temples.

"Donghyuck, I told you I shouldn`t make them!" He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "How did we mess up cookies?"

"I told you to set a timer, I never heard it go off..." He looked around for the green timer they kept in the kitchen, it was nowhere to be seen.

"You never asked me to set a timer?" Mark looked at him. "I thought you put the timer on!"

"Oh my god." Donghyuck ran a hand through his hair, he looked at the cookies again. Flat, burnt to a crisp, they were sad.

"Oh man." The elder huffed out. The two stood there, still taking the whole sitauation in.

"I bought sugar cookies for the party tomorrow... Wanna watch a movie and eat those?" Mark nodded sadly, eyes still on the cookies.

"It`s okay Mark, this is progress! They didn`t explode, or completely fall apart! They`re still cookies, and there`s always a next time!" The other shrugged. "Yeah, these are kinda fucked, but they`re still better than all our cookie attempts from before!"

"Okay..." He still sounded sad, but Donghyuck knew he would be alright.

"Let`s just go eat the sugar cookies and watch polar express,"

Later into the night, while they were watching Tom Hanks sing about hot chocolate, Mark asked a question.

”Do you think we can try again tomorrow?”

It left Donghyuck wondering if they had enough insurance to cover the cost of the damage they might procure this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like that was super short but . im supposed to be studying for exams but guess what im not doin! thank u so much for reading! <3


End file.
